This invention relates in general to corrosion detection methods, and in particular to a corrosion detection product and method that can be used to detect the corrosion of metals.
Corrosion related deterioration of metallic structures can cause problems in many situations. For example, corrosion of the metallic structures of aging aircraft may reduce flight availability and service lifetime, may require costly repairs, and may result in potentially unsafe operating conditions if undetected. Several preventative and detection methods have been developed to address the problem of corrosion degradation. However, new techniques are still needed to detect corrosion on aircraft, bridges, oil pipelines and other metallic structures.